gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Ground Bomb/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 147th episode of Gabriel Garza, Ground Bomb. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with fireworks in the night sky) TEXT: Written and Storyboarded by GEO G. TEXT: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of the Garzas' house covered in snow, and pans to the living room window; Cuts to the inside) Gabriel: (thinking in his head) I'm going to stay up all night for New Year tomorrow. (A ringtone is heard from his smartphone inside his pocket) Gabriel: (looking at his pocket) Hmmm... I wonder who's it from. (gets his phone out) Oh, it's Jan. (A splitscreen appears; The left half for Gabriel and the right half for Jan) (Jan is in his bedroom playing a video game but pauses it) Jan: Hi, Gabriel. It's Jan. Gabriel: Hey. Jan: (looks at his digital clock) It's 23:58 or 11:58 PM. (normal) Are you excited for the event tomorrow? Gabriel: Well, you bet. (Their hands go to the splitscreen line and they respect fist each other) Gabriel: Well, bye. (ends call) (The splitscreen disappears and only Jan's screen is shown) Jan: Bye. (Jan turns around to look at his digital clock, turns around, unpauses his game, saves the game and closes the TV; he goes to sleep) Jan: (yawns) Good night. (Cuts to Vio putting potatoes with time bombs under them in Jan's garden) Vio: (places a potato with a time bomb) That's it. (talks to Maxio) Maxio, those bombs are ground bombs that will explode in 24 hours. Maxio: The victims will be exploded with our grounded ground time bombs. (evil laughs) MWHAHAHA! (Vio accidentally sets the timer on every bomb to 20 hours; he doesn't bother checking) Maxio and Vio: (evil laughs) MWHAHAHA! (they run away) Act 2 (Morning of New Year's Eve) (Fades to Gabriel's dad waking up Gabriel at 9 AM) Gabriel's dad: Wake up, Gabriel. Gabriel: Wake up at (points at his digital clock) this time? (normal) On school break? Gabriel's dad: Channel 7 News is on downstairs. (leaves Gabriel's bedroom and goes downstairs) (Gabriel goes to the bathroom) Gabriel: (thinking in his head) Why do we only have one bathroom in this house? (gets his toothbrush, put toothpaste on the toothbrush, and brushes his teeth) (When he finishes, he goes downstairs and into the living room) (Gabriel sits down on the couch) Gabriel's dad: Why aren't you having breakfast? Gabriel: I wanted to watch the news. Gabriel's dad: This is one of the few times you're excited for news. News reporter #1 (at the city center on TV): Tonight, the citizens of Sinking Spring will be gathering around in Downtown Sinking Spring for the New Year Countdown. Gabriel's dad: Son, we'll be there too. Gabriel: I know. (1 hour later) (After he ate breakfast, Gabriel went to his bedroom to play a game) Gabriel: Let's do this. (starts the game) (Gabriel's phone rings on top of the chest of drawers) Gabriel: Who is it? (goes to the phone) It's Jan! Jan (on the phone): Hi! Channel 7 will be airing Nitroman: The Movie in 2 minutes. Gabriel: Cool. Bye. Jan: Bye. (ends call) (Gabriel goes downstairs to watch the movie) (Cuts to Vio and his minions spying on the potatoes in Jan's yard from their underground base) Vio: (sees Jan's dad walking outside) It looks like Jan's dad is going to work. Everyone (except Vio): Work? HAHAHAHA! Vio: Remember, guys, the bombs will explode in about 14 hours. Everyone: MWHAHAHAHA! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 3 (Fades to Gabriel outside Jan's house) Gabriel: (removing snow off a potato) Woah! I don't remember seeing his dad planting potatoes. (goes to the door and knocks) (Jan opens and lets Gabriel inside) Jan: Hi, Gabriel. (closes the door) Did you see the potatoes? (walking to the living room) (They arrive in Jan's living room and sit down on the couch) Jan: Had you seen Nitroman: The Movie? Gabriel: You bet. (neutral) What does that have to do with the potatoes? Jan: Well, they're not just any ordinary potatoes, but they're also time bombs. (serious) You know, those time bombs, Vio and his minions had just made, has nothing to do with the potatoes. (neutral) Well anyways, about those potatoes, my dad doesn't remember planting them. Gabriel: (shocked) WHAT?!? Jan: That's what I was thinking. My dad only saw them this morning. But I have good news, I'm having a sleepover tonight and I can bring my friends. Gabriel: (calls his dad) Dad! Dad (on the phone): Yes. Gabriel: (calling his dad) Can I go to Jan's sleepover? Dad (on the phone): Yes, as along as you go to Downtown Sinking Spring to see the countdown. Bye. (ends call) Jan: Did he say yes? Gabriel: Heck yeah he did. (Gabriel and Jan walked away off-screen to leave Jan's house) (Fades to black) Act 4 (Fades to Gabriel's gang in the living room at the Garza house) Roge: Hey, Jan. I'm a good guy. Jan: Wait, what? You were always good. Roge: It's a complicat-- (Leno and Cole join their conversation) Leno: We are talking to him about a guy called Mr. Loseit. Jan: Mr. Loseit? The one who lost some stuff he found or brought every time when he goes somewhere? Leno: That's the one! Jan: What about him? Leno: It's a long story. (Gabriel comes into their group) Gabriel: Excited for the event tonight? Cole: Obviously. (Loy comes with the group) Loy: Is anybody going? Claire: Yes. I am. Loy: I'm the guy who gives you the tickets. The kids: (burst out laughing) Ha-ha-hah. Leno: Why did you abandon your science job, Uncle Loy? (The gang laugh to Loy again) Loy: (getting angry) It... is... not... (The gang stopped laughing) Loy: (furious) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY!!! (Loy and the gang heard Loy's shouting echo) (Loy's shouting echo occurs all over the universe) Loy: (speaks kindly to Leno) I didn't. I took a break from it. (Vio's spy camera spies on Gabriel and the gang from the window) Spy camera: (Vio's voice) It looks like the Professor's angry. (Loy goes outside and notices the spy camera) Spy camera: (Vio's voice) Hi, Professor Loser. Loy: (angry) Don't call me PROFESSOR LOSER! (smashes the spy camera) (Shows the color bars screen with the audio tone) (Zooms out to Vio seeing color bars on the upper-left screen in his underground base) Vio: (shocked) What the... those weren't there 3 seconds ago. Joe: (jealous) No, they were not. But I can't believe that Vio smashed our spy camera. Maxio: (shocked) That's impossible! No signal on the top-left screen. Vio: Hey, wait just a darn minute, I set the timer wrong on the bombs. Maxio: Don't worry, Vio, it's perfectly fine. (Cuts to Roge sending every potato except 2 to the New Year event and he goes back to Jan's garden) Gabriel: Did you give the potatoes to the mayor? Roge: Yes, except two for Jan's family to cook. Gabriel: Ok. (gets a potato and notices a timer bomb) Oh no! A bomb! Roge: That can't be right. (gets the last potato and notices a timer bomb) There's a bomb under every potato! And the bombs will blow in... Both (Gabriel and Roge): (shouting) IN 65 SECONDS! (The screen flipped sideways to Leno and Cole at the event noticing bombs under potatoes) Cole: (talking to Leno) There's a bomb on all of them. Leno: That means the bomb will explode in less than minute. SCREW VIO! (Leno and Cole juggle the potatoes) Random man: What are they doing? (The bomb explodes and Leno and Cole turn black) Leno and Cole: Thanks to us, your town is saved. Everyone: BOOOO! (Gabriel and Roge are falling down in a hole) Gabriel: (falling) I knew those potatoes were suspicious. (Gabriel and Roge land in a net and getting trapped) Roge: I did not see that coming! Gabriel: How come? (Gabriel and Roge make a way out) Vio: Well, well, well. Look what we have here? Roge: (angry) Vio! Vio: That's right! Gabriel: You put all of those potatoes in the garden? Vio: Thank you, Captain Obvious. Gabriel: You're not welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm. Vio: (angry) Don't call me Lieutenant Sarcasm, Lameriel and Nose. Both (Gabriel and Jan): (angry shouting) DON'T CALL US LAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEERRRRRIIIEEEEELLLL AND NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!! (Maxio's ears are becoming swollen as he holds his ears with both hands) Maxio: (crying in pain) OOOOWWWWWW!!! I'm not faking it you know. That really hurts! A lot! (5 minutes later) Vio: (sad) So what's the problem? Maxio: (sad) My ears are swollen because of all of the shouting from Gabriel and Jan, and now i'm gonna pay that bill. (hands the bill to Vio) Vio: (shocked) Wait, a bill!?! (angry) And what is this bill for? Maxio: (angry) It's for my ear-replacement surgery! Vio: (jealous) Fine, now go steal the money from the bank, in order to pay your ear-replacement surgery bill. Act 5 (Gabriel and Roge are trapped in a net) Maxio: Now that I have my new ears, you will never get out! (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! Joe: (talking to Gabriel and Roge) This is the time that I hated both of you anyway. (Cuts to Leno and Cole running away from a crowd with pitch forks) Leno: Who would carry pitch forks during a positive celebration? (They arrive in Jan's neighborhood) Cole: They would. (points at a hole) Let's hide in that hole. (They go into the hole while the crowd go back to the event) Random man: There's no point. They're gone. Crowd: Yeah! (Cuts to Cole and Leno falling down in a hole) Leno: (falling) Let's cut this rope! Cole: (falling) Do it now! (Leno cuts the rope and Gabriel and Leno are falling down but land shortly after) Gabriel: (looking up) Thanks, guys. Maxio: How dare they escape. That's it, it's payback time. (Leno and Cole land) Leno: Vio, (gets his toy gun out) get over it. (The rest of the gang come down) (Loy lands) Loy: Ow! (Moobin lands) Moobin: Moobin is here! (The rest of the gang land on top of each other) Jim: Ow! Claire: Eww! Alsen, get your butt out of my face. Alsen: I can't. Little Guy is sitting on my torso. (The kids stand next to them) Becky: With unity, comes professional teamwork! (Leno kicks Mikey, Moobin kicks Maxio, and Gabriel punches the rest except Vio) Vio: (angry) That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy! NOW, IT'S MY TURN FOR PAYBACK TIME! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 6 (Becky runs to the computer room, and hacks the computers; She made the computers change the explosion of the Vio base to 2 minutes) Becky: Vio sucks. (leaves) (Vio enters the computer room and notices the computer) Computer: Warning! This base will self-destruct in 120 seconds. 120, 119, 118... Vio: NOOO! (tries to change the explosion time) (Shows the computer screen) Computer: Sorry, Vio! You can't change the explosion time. Vio: (shocked) WHAT!?! NOOOOOOOOOO! Computer: Access denied, loser! Jan: Hey, everybody. There's a ladder. (points at the ladder) (The gang climb the ladder) Gabriel: So long, sucker. (blows raspberries at Vio) (The gang run for their lives from Vio) Loy: (sitting on the Garza Car's driver seat) Get into the car. We must go to the countdown. (The gang get into the car, put their seatbelt on and the Garza Car drives away) Roge: (looks at the window near his seat) We're nearly there. (The Garza Car stopped at the parking spot in the parking garage of the City Hall) Loy: Okay everyone, we're here! Gabriel: (jealous) Finally, we're at the New Year celebration ceremony. Let's get out! (The gang get out of the car and Loy locks the door with a key) (Gabriel walks to see his family) Gabriel's mom: (talking to Gabriel's dad) They're here! Gabriel's dad: Where have you been, boys? Gabriel's mom: We've been waiting for you all night. Gabriel: Well, we've been hanging out with my friend Jan like I always do. (Cuts to Clef showing off his new disc-style hovercraft in the Vio base) Clef: You can always escape with my... (jumps onto his hovercraft) my disc hovercraft. Vio: Cool... (angry) but you deliberately wasted our potential escape time. Clef: (shocked) WHAT!?! Computer: The base will self-destruct in 10 seconds and counting. Maxio: (shocked) Oh no! Computer: Stop with the arguing while the self-destruct timer was counting down from 10 to 0 seconds for the base to self-destruct. But still, you can't change the timer. Okay? Vio: (jealous) Okay. Computer: Good. Now to resume the countdown for the base to self-destruct in 10 seconds and counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Vio and his minions: (shocked) NOOOOO! Computer: 0! This base will self-destruct in right about... now! Have a nice day, Vio! (The base explodes and Vio and his minions are sent flying) Mikey: (happy) WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I believe I can fly! I believe I can... (falls down, screaming) FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (Mikey crash landed into someone's house) Mikey: (off-screen) OUCH! That hurts! (Cuts to Joe hanging onto his inflated parachute) Joe: (jealous) Your flying skills had just failed, Mikey! Act 7 (Cuts to everyone at the event counting down, even the Garza brothers) (Shows respective numbers) Everybody: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year! (The fireworks start flying) (Cuts to Vio flying into the sky, and looked down at Earth) Vio: (angry) This is the most stupid, worstest new year... ever! (attacked by a firework in his butt) AHHHH! My butt is on fire! (explodes) Cole: That red blob looks like... Vio. Roge: It is Vio, the most hated guy in this city. Cole: That Vio should have never entered Sinking Spring, at all. Roge: You said it, little brother. You said it. (Cuts to Vio falling from the sky) Vio: (screaming) I'M FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNG!!! (Vio crash landed in a porcupine breeding factory full of sharp porcupine quills) Vio: (screaming in pain) OUCH! OUCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! (The screen flipped sideways to Gabriel's house) (Fades to Gabriel and his family eating leftover turkey at dinner) Gabriel's dad: Did you enjoy the celebration? Gabriel: You bet... (eats turkey) ...we've all enjoyed the celebration together. (Iris wipe occurs on Gabriel's face, but pauses) Gabriel: (talking to the camera with his mouthful of food) The end! Gabriel's dad: (shocked) The end? But this is real life. (Iris wipe grows back as Gabriel swallowed his food) (Iris wipe shrinks to black) Text: THE END (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Ground Bomb